


On Top of the World

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Doc canonically has a fear of heights and I gotta exploit that, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Doc and Bobo go to an amusement park for a date. Both have a secret soon to be revealed.





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Was supposed to be a short drabble but... oops. Here are the prompts anyways:
> 
> \- “We could get arrested for this.”  
> \- “It was you the whole time.”  
> \- “I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.”

Bobo outstretched his palm towards the chain link fence, the metal curving to his will and creating a gap.

“We could get arrested for this, you know,” Doc commented.

“You’re only in trouble if you get caught,” Bobo smirked. He gestured to the opening. “Are you in or not?”

Doc groaned. “I hate it when it’s your turn to plan date night.” He crawled through and Bobo followed, grinning the whole time. The fence straightened itself behind them, leaving no evidence of the break in.

The two men walked down the path, joining with the crowds of families and couples enjoying their summer vacations.

“Why couldn’t we just pay for tickets?” Doc asked.

“More money for food and souvenirs,” Bobo shrugged. “Plus, it’s more fun!”

“Once a criminal, always a criminal.”

“Hey! Come on, it’s like we’re undercover spies.”

“At an amusement park?”

“Yeah! I’m Bond, obviously, and you’re the hot chick in a skintight jumpsuit.”

Doc smacked Bobo on the arm. “Yeah, wouldn’t you like to see that.”

Bobo laughed and wrapped his arm around his boyfriend. “Our mission is to have the best date ever.”

The amusement park had recently opened up for the summer. It was on the outskirts of Purgatory, but lucky for Bobo, it was within the Ghost River Triangle.

“Hey, hey, look!” Bobo said, pulling Doc over to a booth.

A disgruntled teenager leaned on the counter, surrounded by stuffed animals hanging from above and a line of targets behind. A few plastic guns lay idle in their holders.

The revenant pointed at a large stuffed cat, the biggest prize in the booth. “That one. I want that one.”

“Two tickets for a round,” The teen said in a monotone voice. “Hit every target and you’ll have enough points for the big one.”

“Sounds simple enough,” Doc commented.

The teenager scoffed. “Sure thing, old man. Nobody’s been able to get that one. These games are rigged, you know?”

Doc narrowed his eyes. Maintaining eye contact, he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to Bobo. “Darlin’, go get us some tickets.”

Bobo’s face lit up like a child’s at Christmas. He snatched the wallet and ran over to a different booth. He returned moments later, handing back the wallet as well as a page of yellow tickets.

Doc tore a couple off and handed it to the guy running the booth.

“Good luck kiss?” Bobo offered. The gunslinger nodded as he picked up the gun. Bobo gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Win me the big one, babe.”

Doc hit every last target with ease, ignoring the stupefied face of the teenager. He twirled the gun in his hand before setting it back down. “Looks like someone was able to beat your rigged game.”

The teen was silent as he handed the huge stuffed cat over to Bobo. “Ugh, I love you!” Bobo muttered, planting a kiss on top of the cat’s head.

“Are you talking to the cat or to me?” Doc asked.

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day was filled with more (rigged) games, cheezy prizes, tons of crappy amusement park junk food, a set of goofy photo booth pictures, and a few rides as well. The sun was setting and all the lights turned on, basking the couple in a neon haze.

“I can’t believe they don’t have a tunnel of love,” Bobo grumbled as he and Doc walked down the path, hand in hand. “This is bullshit.”

“A what?” Doc asked.

“This ride where you an’ someone else sit on this boat thing that goes in a circle while the two of you make out,” Bobo explained.

Doc chuckled. “Sure sounds romantic.”

“Well hey, they got the next best thing!” Bobo said, pointing to another ride. “Ferris wheel!”

Doc looked up at the ride. His grip on Bobo’s hand tightened. “Looks fun.”

“Yeah! What’s more romantic than sitting alone with your partner, high enough to see the whole park?” Bobo asked. “Who knows, maybe we’ll even get stuck at the top…”

“Wouldn’t that be something,” Doc muttered, doing his best to keep his voice steady.

“Well come on, then!” Bobo grinned, pulling his partner along.

The two got in line, both with secrets deep in their chests, neither ready to tell the other. Their turn came, and they stepped into the car and sat next to each other. The stuffed cat, whom Bobo had dubbed Wyatt Purrp, got his own seat across from them.

Doc’s heart skipped a beat when the car began moving. One hand rested on Bobo’s thigh, grip tightening around his leg.

“Stars look beautiful tonight…” Bobo commented. Doc hummed in agreement, staring straight ahead. “So do you, Holliday. Remember when we first met?”

“When I threatened to shoot you and you stood on my head?”

Bobo laughed. “Nah, not then. The _first_ first time we met. In that saloon.”

“Vaguely. I was probably drunk,” Doc confessed.

“You were,” The revenant replied. “But you were also the handsomest man I’d ever laid eyes on. That’s when I realized I liked men just as much as I liked women, though I couldn’t flirt with either to save my life. Literally.”

Doc nodded. The car was getting even higher.

“It was you the whole time,” Bobo told his boyfriend. “Though we weren’t friends when we first met and we sure as hell were enemies when we met again. Part of me has always loved you. Thank you for giving that part a chance.”

Everything was going as planned. The timing was perfect.

“I tried to ignore it. I fell for other people too, but it was never as hard as I fell for you,” Bobo continued. “I realized when you came back that I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” He rested his hand on top of Doc’s, lazily rubbing circles with his thumb.

“I fell for you too,” Doc responded, wincing when he realized that ‘fell’ really wasn’t the best word to use right now.

“I’ve become a new man, dating you. Or a new demon, whatever. Point is, I want to keep it that way,” Bobo looked over at Doc and smiled warmly. He reached inside the pocket of his fur coat. “John Henry Holliday-”

The car reached the top of the ferris wheel and stopped, swaying gently back and forth. Doc yelped and Bobo withdrew his hand from his pocket. “Doc? You okay?”

“I hate heights!” Doc confessed. “I never told you because it seemed so stupid.”

“Oh…” Bobo muttered. “Oh fuck, I’m so sorry. Why didn’t you say so, it’s not stupid.”

“You just seemed really eager to go on this contraption and I couldn’t say no,” John mumbled.

Bobo gently rubbed his partner’s back. “It’s okay, we’ll be on the ground in no time.” He handed Wyatt Purrp over. Doc squeezed it so tight Bobo feared the stitching would burst.

“I’m afraid of storms, you know,” Bobo said.

Doc looked over at him. “Bullshit, you? You’re not afraid of anything.”

“Really! I hear thunder and I nearly piss myself, no joke!” Bobo said. “Mother nature is a bitch and she hates me.”

Doc chuckled, his nervousness lessening slightly. The cart began moving again, back towards the ground.

When the got off, Doc collapsed onto the nearest bench. “Damn, I need a drink,” He sighed. “And not one of those sugar filled icey nightmares called ‘slushies’. A real drink, a strong one.”

Bobo chuckled. “We can head back to Shorty’s soon.”

“As fun as today has been, I am dying to leave,” Doc said, getting back to his feet.

“Wait, wait,” Bobo insisted, guiding Doc to sit back down. “One last thing.”

“Not another game, Bobo, you have more stuffed animals now than a six year old,” Doc groaned.

“It’s not that,” Bobo said. He got down on one knee in front of Doc and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. “It’s something for you.”

“Bobo?”

“I was gonna do this at the top of the ferris wheel, but that didn’t exactly go as planned,” Bobo confessed. “You gave up your ring so I got you a new one.”

“I’ll be damned…” Doc said softly, a smile forming on his face.

“John Henry Holliday, will you marry me?” Bobo asked.

Doc got on his knees to match Bobo’s level. “Bobo Del Rey, I would be honoured.”


End file.
